Who are you ?
by Enra
Summary: [Yaoi HPDM][SUSPENDUE]Je n'arrive pas à trouver de genre. Des sorciers sur MSN, des points communs à travers un voile de différences..


Titre : Who are you ?  
Auteur : She  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Yaoi ; rencontres via msn...  
Disclaimer : les persos sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire c'est pour ma pomme.

**Who are you ?  
**_Chapitre I_

Nous sommes en Septembre, dans une petite rue Anglaise nommée Privet drive, dans sa chambre, un jeune homme pas tout à fait comme les autres, découvre les joies de la technologie moldue. En effet, il y a de ça un mois, son oncle et tuteur, Mr. Vernon avait acheté pour son cher fils, un ordinateur portable, ce dernier étant incapable de s'en servir, l'avait vite délaissé pour s'intéresser à autre chose à réclamer à ses géniteurs... Harry ne s'en était pas plaint dans la mesure ou, non seulement ça n'aurait servi à rien, mais en plus il s'était vu, comme à l'accoutumée, récupérer le précieux objet si vite ignoré...

Pourtant, cette fois ci, l'un des multiples caprices de cette peste qui lui servait de cousin lui était des plus bénéfiques, le jeune homme découvrait avec plaisir les nombreux forums ésotériques tous plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres, il se figea pourtant en découvrant une programme très intéressant, ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire satisfait alors qu'il installait MSN sur son ordinateur... un programme permettant de parler en privé ? ...intéressant... une fois le programme installé, Harry retourna sur ce fameux forum ésotérique dont, pour une fois, la justesse des 'suppositions' l'avait impressionné, à tel point qu'il se demandait si le créateur de ce forum n'était pas lui-même sorcier et diffusait, illégalement des informations concernant leur monde... Ma foi il allait être fixé ! Le jeune espoir du monde magique prit donc l'adresse électronique de celui qui avait parlé de ces sortilèges qui pourraient cacher aux 'gens dépourvus de magie' l'existence de lieux colossaux tel que ces derniers en construisaient pour eux même...

Il ajouta donc le dénommé 'killer of the sin'à sa liste désormais plus si vide de contacts et attendit que ce dernier se « connecte »...

oOo

De l'autre côté de l'écran, à quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme rentrait chez lui après une longue journée à faire 'accidentellement' échouer toutes les tentatives de son père pour faire de lui ce qu'il se refusait à être... un larbin !

_Bon... mon autre moi aura-il plus de succès aujourd'hui ?_

Le rebelle se connecta, entra son mot de passe "_lost in the shadow"_ et vit avec surprise qu'à sa liste déjà longue de contacts moldus en mal de réponses s'ajoutait un nom qui lui rappelait avec force un insupportable prétentieux...

_"survivor from the hell"_, rien que ça...

Décidemment la modestie était une qualité bien rare... Il était toutefois intrigué quant à l'identité d'un tel personnage, la plupart de ses 'contacts' étant des moldus dépressif qui se refusaient à croire à leur propre monde... Ce fut d'ailleurs cette curiosité qui le poussa à commencer une conversation avec son nouvel interlocuteur...

oOo

**Killer of the sin:**

Bonsoir, à qui ai-je l'honneur?

**Survivor from the hell:**

Bonsoir, j'allais te poser la même question, pour ma part je suis un lycéen ordinaire...

**Killer of the sin :**

Je ne pourrais pas jurer du fait que je sois ordinaire, mais je suis aussi au lycée...

**Survivor from the hell:**

Modeste avec ça! Où se trouve ton lycée?

**Killer of the sin :**

Que voulais tu que je réponde ? Pour ce qui est de mon lycée, j'avoue m'être souvent demandé d'où est ce qu'il sortait...

**Survivor from the hell:**

Lol, quel est le nom de ton lycée si tu préfères.

**Killer of the sin:** _un instant d'hésitation_

Je suis à Poudlard, je doute que tu connaisses...

**Survivor from the hell:** _tétanisé_

Détrompe toi, j'y suis aussi... je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, tu diffuses des informations confidentielles sur le net...

**Killer from the sin:** _intéressé_

Un problème avec ça peut être ? Dis moi, comment est ce que tu es arrivé à trouver mon adresse msn ? Ce n'est pas fréquent de rencontrer de vrais sorciers sur le net.

**Survivor from the hell:** _surpris_

Effectivement je ne m'attendais absolument pas à trouver des sorciers sur le net, mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du temps à perdre pendant les vacances...Quant à ton adresse MSN je l'ai trouvé à la fin d'un discours sur la magie qui m'a laissé perplexe...

**Killer of the sin:**

Jamais loin de son monde, pas vrai? Même sur le net on continue de chercher à en savoir plus sur le notre... On devrait pourtant savoir que ce cyber monde a été crée par et pour les moldus...

**Survivor from the hell:**

Oui, c'est vrai, mais que veux tu ? On cherche toujours à en savoir plus, à être le plus fort, à se montrer à la hauteur des espoirs des autres... Et puis la preuve que je n'ais pas tout à fait tord est que je t'ai trouvé, toi.

**Killer of the sin:**

Oui, mais c'est un coup de chance, tu aurais très bien pu tomber sur une bande de moldus en mal de réponses concernant leur existence, comme moi.

**Survivor from the hell:**

C'est vrai, je l'avoue.

**Killer of the sin: **

Bon, je dois y aller, on se reparle demain même heure.

**Survivor from the hell: **

Ok, ça me va, à demain

oOo

_Les deux jeunes sorciers éteignirent leurs ordinateurs, heureux de s'y être fait un ami virtuel, comme quoi la technologie moldue n'avait pas que des tares... Ils continuèrent leurs conversations anonymement pendant la petite semaine qui les séparait encore de la rentrée, trouvant l'un en l'autre, soutient et compréhension malgré leurs nombreux désaccords..._

oOo

Londres. 10heures. Quai 9¾.

Un jeune homme débraillé, les cheveux en bataille et les bras occupés à pousser un gros chariot à bagages sur lequel tenait en équilibre une cage de hibou tentait laborieusement de fendre la foule jusqu'au train rouge surpeuplé qui le mènerait, pour la 6ème fois de sa vie à Poudlard, école Anglo-saxonne des sorciers... Seulement voilà, les quais grouillaient de sorciers de tous âges venus, comme chaque année souhaiter une bonne année à leur enfant qu'ils ne reverraient que des mois plus tard, aux premières vacances. Ce fut donc le plus discrètement possible –afin d'éviter les émeutes- qu'Harry dû se battre bravement contre nombre de vieilles sorcières teigneuses, de parents éplorés et de gamins braillards avant de parvenir avec soulagement jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'un des wagons, il déposa son chariot à l'endroit prévu à cet effet, fit de même pour ses bagages et s'assit dans un grand soupir de soulagement sur l'une des banquettes de cuir brune.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt le train démarré et ne fut réveillé qu'à la moitié du chemin par ses amis qui semblaient sincèrement heureux de le trouver enfin.

-"Alors Harry, tu te cachais ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu dans le compartiment habituel ?" Commença sa meilleure amie

-"J'ai pas pu l'atteindre, trop de monde, pas envie de me battre, pas envie d'être reconnu." Lui répondit le brun, encore ensommeillé

-"Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dis ! C'est encore à cause de Fred et Georges qui vendent des produits illicites devant le train !" Clama Ron, encore et toujours en train de râler contre ses frères...

-"Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Fred et Georges..." S'empressa de répondre le paresseux, qui sentait poindre chez son ami une énième crise de nerfs.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait encore une fois à exprimer son exaspération vis-à-vis du comportement immature de son petit ami, ils furent interrompus par un chahut en provenance du couloir, des couinements craintifs et stridents, des pas précipités, tout semblait indiquer que Malfoy et sa bande de Serpentards torturaient encore les premières années. Ce fut donc de concert que les inséparables Gryffondors roulèrent des yeux d'un air exaspéré avant de rire de bon cœur devant cette réaction synchrône.

Malgré quelques altercations avec les Serpentards, le voyage se déroula sans encombres pour le petit groupe de sorciers, tant ils avaient de choses à se raconter les uns les autres, les lettres n'étant pas suffisantes d'après Ron qui avait une sainte horreur de l'écriture, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écrire à ses amis. Harry prit plaisir à raconter avec le sarcasme qui lui était propre, les 'passionnantes' vacances qu'il avait eu 'la chance' de passer en compagnie de ses 'chers Dursley' il fit cependant abstraction de sa 'rencontre' avec le mystérieux élève de Poudlard qui était depuis peu son correspondant autant que son ami virtuel... Peut être par pudeur, mais il tenait à garder son existence pour lui, malgré cette sorte de culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ses amis...

oOo

Re-corrigée, le second chapître est presque prêt. ; )


End file.
